


Flower

by SamuelJames



Series: The Cory Chronicles [2]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Cory kisses the boy he can't stop thinking about.





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Flower_   
>  _Pairing: Naveed Haider/Cory Wilson_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Cory kisses the boy he can't stop thinking about._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Are you nervous, Cory?"

"About opening night? Nah."

Naveed smiles. "You're good, I mean you look like you know what you're doing."

"So do you. You haven't messed up your lines in at least the last twenty minutes."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Cory picks up Hayley's flower crown and puts it on. "What do you think?"

"Better than the donkey ears you have to wear." Naveed picks up the horns he has to wear as Puck. "Nicer than these too. They're defo bargain basement."

The school hasn't exactly got the biggest budget but the play's been fun. He puts the flower crown on Naveed and laughs. "Now you're not horny any more."

It's not even that funny but they both end up laughing. Naveed stops and steps closer and Cory's stomach clenches. His eyes flick down to Naveed's mouth and then Naveed's just right there and they're kissing. He feels an arm go round him and brings his hand up to the back of Naveed's neck. Cory breaks the kiss and cups Naveed's face, brushing his cheek softly.

"That was a surprise."

Cory nods. "A good one?"

"Really good."

Cory blushes, dropping his hand. "Break's over soon, Nav."

"I know."


End file.
